Guided wave radar level measurement is used in many industries to measure the level of product in a tank. The GWR level transmitter sends a short (-ins) pulse of RF energy along a waveguide and measures the time of flight of the signal reflected from the surface of the product in the tank. These waveguides are constructed of steel and come in rope, rod, and coaxial types. Chemical compatibility and physical strength must be considered because the waveguide must come into physical contact with the product. For rod type waveguides, the physical interaction between the fluid and the rod can lead to failure of the probe. An example of mechanical loading of a probe is moment loading of rod probes caused by drag load from process fluid moving past the probe. This drag load creates a bending moment at the process connection and can cause breakage. System and methods for reducing the bending moment of rod probes are needed.